


Eclipse

by stilllwithkoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilllwithkoo/pseuds/stilllwithkoo
Summary: ! trigger warning: self harm, drugs !Es ist nun schon drei Jahre her, dass sich die Wege von Luhan und Sehun getrennt haben, aber dennoch sitzt der Schmerz in seinem Herzen tief.Sehuns unterschütterliche Liebe zu ihm hat tiefe Narben hinterlassen, die drohen jeden Moment wieder aufzureißen und die Sehnsucht in ihm niederzubrennen.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	Eclipse

Erschöpft ließ sich der junge Koreaner an der Wand hinter ihm heruntergleiten.   
Sein Arm schmerzte.   
In der Spiegelung der Rasierklinge betrachtete er seine rot, geschwollenen Augen und das schmale Gesicht welches durch einige Tränen geschmückt war.   
An der Klinge selbst klebten einige Tropfen seines Blutes.  
Wie kann es nach vier Jahren immer noch so weh tun?  
Sein Kopf dröhnte und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Er wurde durch ein Geräusch welches aus dem Flur kam, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Junmyeon war wohl wieder zurück.  
Er musste zu einem Meeting und deshalb war er erst so spät wieder zurückgekommen.  
Er hörte wie sich Schritte dem Badezimmer näherten.   
Schnell ließ er die Klinge im Mülleimer verschwinden, welcher sich in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes befand und stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf.  
Als er von dem Boden des Raumes aufstand, sah er kurz schwarz.   
Als sein Kreislauf sich stabilisiert, und sich dem Blutverlust einigermaßen angepasst hatte, tastete er sich entlang der Wand zur Tür.  
Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür war zu hören.   
„Ist da noch jemand drin?", vernahm der Junge eine Stimme, von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
Hastig bedeckte der er seine Unterarme mit den Ärmeln seines Hoodies.  
Langsam drückte er die Türklinke herunter und sah seinen Freund Junmyeon, der den Jüngeren besorgt musterte.  
„Sehun, warum bist du denn noch wach? Wir müssen doch morgen früh raus.. wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auf der Bühne einschläfst, hm?"   
Er lächelte nur schief.   
„Komm, geh mal lieber schlafen. Du siehst echt fertig aus."   
Junmyeons Worte ließen Sehun nur unsicher lächeln.  
Er nickte nur stumm und drängte sich schnell an ihm vorbei.   
„Schlaf gut." murmelte Junmyeon noch, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand.   
Sehun antwortete ihm nicht.  
Ein tiefer Seuftzer verließ seinen Mund.  
Kurz lehnte er sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm und hielt inne.  
Er musste irgendwie nach draussen, an die frische Luft.  
Sie hatten zwar morgen ein Konzert in Beijing, aber das störte ihn nicht großartig.  
Im Moment wäre er eh nicht in der Lage zu schlafen.   
Also verließ er schnell das Hotelzimmer, welches er sich mit Junmyeon und Kyungsoo teilte.   
Dieser war allerdings schon seit einigen Stunden am schlafen und hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass Sehun nochmal aufgestanden war.  
Der Flur lag im halbdunkeln und Sehun ging mit schnellen Schritten, auf den recht mager beleuchten Fahrstuhl zu, welcher, ziemlich schäbig aussah.  
Er ließ seine Finger über die gelblich, leuchtenden Tasten gleiten und blieb schlussendlich beim Erdgeschoss hängen, wo er anschließend auch ausstieg.  
Er trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Gebäude.  
Ein kühler Windzug kam ihm entgegen.  
Oh man ich hätte vielleicht doch eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen.  
Er fuhr sich leicht mit den Händen über seine Oberame um sie ein bisschen zu wärmen.  
Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich in Bewegung.   
Er wusste nicht so wirklich wohin.  
Sehun brauchte nur ein bisschen Zeit für sich.  
Ein vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Hastig kramte er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und warf einen Blick auf das hell leuchtende Display.  
Sehun kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, um etwas auf dem Bildschirm erkennen zu können.  
Er hatte eine Nachricht bekommen.  
Junmyeon: Wo bist du Sehun? Ich mache mir Sorgen, melde dich bitte..  
(recieved at 3:38 am)  
Kurz überlegte er, ihm die ganze Sache einfach zu erzählen.  
Junmyeon war eigentlich eine Person, mit der man über alles reden konnte.   
Aber er hat doch eh schon solchen Stress, da will ich ihn nicht noch mehr belasten  
Sehun seufzte nur tief.   
Junmyeon war wirklich eine treue Seele und sorgte sich viel.   
Manchmal vielleicht etwas zu viel.  
Um dem Älteren nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten, antwortete er ihm schnell.  
Sehun: Ich mache nur einen kurzen Spaziergang, mach dir keine Sorgen  
(delivered at 3:41 am)  
Kaum das er die Nachricht abgesendet hatte, kam sein Freund auch schon wieder online, aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er sein Handy wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.  
Mit schnellen Schritten setzte er seinen Weg fort und entfernte sich damit immer weiter von dem kleinen Hotel.  
Das Hotel selbst, lag abseits der Stadt.  
Sehun bog in eine etwas kleinere Gasse ein, um am Ende an einem kleinen 24/7 Shop zu enden.  
Er blieb vor dem Geschäft stehen und dachte kurz nach.  
Seine Hände zitterten leicht.  
Er zögerte.  
Schlussendlich entschied er sich dafür den Laden zu betreten.   
So gut wie niemand war um diese Uhrzeit noch da.  
Sehun ließ seine Blicke durch das Geschäft gleiten.   
Nervös spielte er an seinem Pulli herum.  
Er setzte seinen Weg fort bis er an dem Abteil für alkoholische Getränke stehen blieb.  
Mit leicht zittrigen Händen griff der Koreaner in das Regal und erfasste eine Flasche Vodka.  
Mit dieser in der Hand, machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zur Kasse, ohne seinem Umfeld weiter große Beachtung zu schenken.  
Er wollte einfach so schnell wie möglich raus.  
Raus aus der Realität und aus seinem Leben.  
Das Geschäft, hatte er nach dem er bezahlt hatte, eilig verlassen und lehnte nun an der Wand, direkt neben der Eingangstür des Ladens.   
Er öffnete die Flasche langsam.  
Ein Schluck.  
Ein Zweiter.  
Ein Dritter.   
Alles schien plötzlich viel leichter zu sein.   
Seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer, aber er fühlte sich auf irgendeine Weise befreit.  
Er blieb einige Zeit an der Wand stehen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und nahm einen Schlyck nach dem anderen zu sich.  
Doch etwas warf ihn urplötzlich aus dem Konzept.   
„Hunnie..?"  
Diese Stimme.   
In ihm zog sich alles zusammen.  
Ja diese Stimme.. das muss er sein,  
Ja. Das ist er.  
Erschrocken riss er dich Augen auf und blickte direkt in die wunderschön, glänzenden Augen der Person, die einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.  
Sie war etwas kleiner als er und trug einen viel zu großen Hoodie.  
Die Haare hatte er zu einem hellen braun gefärbt und trug wie üblich einen Mittelscheitel.  
„Lu..?"  
Sehuns Stimme brach. Für einen kurzen Moment war er wie gelähmt.  
Diese Stimme weckte so viele Erinnerungen bei Sehun, dass ihm allein bei diesem Gedanken schon wieder die Tränen kamen.  
Sein Gegenüber schluckte, sichtlich schockiert.  
Schockiert darüber, den Jüngeren in solch einem Zustand vorzufinden.  
„L-Luhan..was machst du hier?"  
Sehun musste sich an der Wand neben ihm abstützen, um nicht zusammen zu brechen.  
Der Alkohol hatte ihm seine Koordinationsfähigkeit geraubt.  
„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen."  
Luhan blickte auf ihn herab.  
„Ich fliehe."  
Sehun kicherte leicht.   
Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht, wieso er sich in diese Situation begeben hatte, aber jetzt wollte er wirklich nur noch fliehen.   
Besonders vor der Realität.  
„Wovor, Sehun?"  
Seine Stimme klang monoton.  
Der besorgte Unterton den seine Stimme zuvor geschmückte hatte, war nun komplett verschwunden.  
Luhan setzte einen Fuß nach vorne, auf Sehun zu aber der Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihm entgegen, weshalb er wieder zurück wich.  
„Vor der Liebe..vor meinen Gefühlen und vor mir selbst." er lächelte schmerzerfüllt und starrte auf die halbleere Flasche, welche er krampfhaft, in seinen zittrigen Händen hielt.   
Es wurde zunehmend schwerer für ihn sich auf seinen Beinen zu halten.  
Luhan schluckte.  
Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann Sehun erneut zu reden.  
„Luhan, du weißt von meinen Gefühlen für dich.. du weisst alles.  
Tu nicht so als wüsstest du es nicht, verdammt! Hör auf mich abzuweisen!"  
Über Sehuns Wange rollten einige Tränen.  
Seine Kehle brannte und er fühlte sich kraftlos.  
Luhan nickte stumm.  
„Ja Sehun, ich weiß, ich habe dir aber von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidern kann.  
Das mit uns war nie- und wird auch nie etwas werden. Es tut mir leid aber du musst das akzeptieren."  
All das war ihm klar, es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen.   
Aber die Realität traf ihn trotzdem wie ein Schlag.   
Besonders es von der Person zu hören, wegen der er seit über vier Jahren leidete, ließ sein Herz endgültig zerspringen.  
Sehuns Beine versagten und er fiel auf die Knie.   
Die Flasche war ihm aus der Hand gefallen und in tausende Scherben zersprungen.  
Sein Gesicht war jetzt von Tränen überströmt.   
Er war auf dem Boden zusammen gesunken und weinte.   
Seine Gefühle hatten ihn kaputt gemacht und es fühlte sich an als würde die Welt in sich zusammen brechen.  
Luhans Stimme hallte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, begleitet von seinem leisen Wimmern.  
Niemand, war da um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.   
Niemand, der sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte.  
Niemand, war da um ihm zu sagen, dass morgen alles wieder gut sein würde.  
Denn die Person, die das jedes mal für ihn getan hat, hatte er gerade für immer verloren.


End file.
